Reality Show Animero
by Phianna-Chitomi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si participaran 7 personajes de 6 animes distintos en un reality show ideado por Urd y Skuld de Ah, my goddess?...(No es big brother precisamente)


NOTAS: DEBIDO AL INCREMENTO EN FANFICS BASADOS EN REALITY SHOWS, HE DECIDIDO INTENTAR UNO PROPIO, Y PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI ALGUIEN SE SIENTE MAL POR ESTE HECHO Y ME TACHA DE COPIONA, YA HABIA COMENZADO A HACERLO PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE COMO SI SUELE DECIR, TUVE MALA SUERTE Y EL ARCHIVO ESTABA GRABADO EN UN DISKETTE, AL HACERLE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS AL ARCHIVO, EL CUAL YA TENIA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS CONCURSANTES Y OTRAS COSAS, TUVE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR Y ESPERO QUE SEA TAN BUENO O MEJOR QUE COMO TENIA ESE PRINCIPIO...AHORA ME QUIERO DAR UN BALAZO...PERO BUENO, SOLO QUEDA VOLVER A EMPEZAR. SOBRE LOS COMERCIALES, PUES NO SE ME HA OCURRIDO ALGUNO, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. LOS PERSONAJES DE LAS SERIES DE ANIME Y COSAS YA CONOCIDAS, NO ME PERTENECEN (MALAMENTE, SNIFF) Y SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES ORIGINALES Y CREADORES, PERO LO DEMAS SI, ESTE FANFIC NO TIENE UN NOMBRE DETERMINADO PORQUE COMO NO ESTA BASADO SOLO EN BIG BROTHER, NO LE HE ENCONTRADO UN NOMBRE PRECISO...UNA DISCULPA POR ESO TAMBIEN...PERO SE RECIBEN OPINIONES, Y ESPERO QUE A LOS LECTORES ESTO LES PAREZCA AL MENOS ENTRETENIDO, PORQUE NO ME CONSIDERO MUY COMICA, PERO BUENO, HARE EL INTENTO PESE A QUE TENGO VARIOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE Y SOY TAN MALA QUE NUNCA TERMINO NADA...ESPERO TENER LA FUERZA Y CREATIVIDA PARA TERMINAR ESTE Y PUES AGRADECERE MUCHO SI LO LEEN Y LO SIGUEN, Y SI NO, TAMBIEN SU SINCERIDAD AL DECIR QUE APESTA, BUENO, ¡GRACIAS!  
  
FANFIC: UN REALITY SHOW DE ANIME  
  
POR: PHIANNA CHITOMI  
  
PROGRAMA 1: PRESENTACION DE LOS PARTICIPANTES PARTE 1 (Al terminar los comerciales en TV, el programa empieza, con la música de fondo del opening de Ah, my goddess! y se ve el estudio parecido al de Big Brother, con un gran público de puros personajes de anime, de los que puedan conocer y que hayan visto, se escuchan aplausos y las cámaras se dirigen a una entrada especial por donde avanza Belldandy, saludando al público amablemente con su dulce sonrisa y vestida algo al estilo principesco, el público masculino está que babea con su belleza y dulzura, se ve a Keiichi Morisato actuar como el arranca aplausos, mientras ella se coloca frente a la cámara con un micrófono en mano y Keiichi pide al público que pare los aplausos y gritos...(ahora actúa más bien como un apaga aplausos), como no le hacen caso, usa un control que le dio Skuld y que hace que los asientos de los presentes den toques eléctricos bastante altos y solo así logra callarlos ante la preocupación y pena de Belldandy. Se ven varios personajes con pancartas que dicen cosas como: "¡Nosotros somos más famosos y merecíamos estar concursando"!..."¡Fraude, fraude!"...en fin, ella empieza a hablar con su dulce voz. Belldandy: ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo programa!, les saluda su amiga Belldandy, quien conducirá parte de este show en compañía con Urd y Skuld, las tres realizaremos distintos papeles y por ahora, seré yo quien les de la primera información de como avanzara este show para su entretenimiento. Primero, diré que son en total 42 participantes, 22 hombres y 20 mujeres, de distinta edad, personalidad y gustos, son 7 participantes de 6 animes distintos, los cuales son transportados por helicópteros hasta los bosques inexplorados de Canadá, donde están ahora Urd y Skuld, esperando tomar su cargo. Urd será la encargada de entrevistarles en un momento más, de uno en uno para que todos los vayamos conociendo más, y será quien reciba a los expulsados y acompañe a Skuld si lo necesita, yo recibiré a los expulsados aquí cuando se el tiempo debido para conversar. Skuld es la Guía de todos ellos, la que les proporcionará lo que necesiten, aporte la tecnología para que todos podamos verlos y ellos no se salten reglas, ella será la única con la que podrán hablar aparte de sí mismos, les impondrá tareas y les dirá algunas reglas sobre el show. Después de la presentación de nuestros participantes con Urd, ellos pasarán con Skuld, donde ella les comunicará como serán divididos, en equipos de 6 formando siete grupos, un miembro por cada anime distinto, les dará instrucciones que conoceremos junto con ellos y les dará su primera tarea, y durante el próximo programa, será la primera elección del jefe de grupo, el que será el que diriga al grupo a través del bosque hasta dar con una montaña donde los espera la casa donde convivirán por un tiempo hasta la siguiente parte de este show. Este jefe, durante la travesía, tendrá que nominar a 3 de sus compañeros, 1 de ellos, será salvado por los otros 2 que no salieron nominados y los dos que aun lo estén, estarán a votación del público, para que solo se quede uno. Es importante destacar que serán 3 nominados por cada jefe de los 7 equipos. Cuando Skuld les diga como irán conformados estos 7 grupos, uno de ellos tendrá que escoger el nombre del grupo y así, será más fácil para todos los votantes decir quien quiere que se quede de cada grupo. Por el momento, esto es lo que conocemos que sucederá, pero vendrán muchas más cosas y sorpresas conforme este show avance. (Belldandy hace una pausa, el público delibera y murmura sobre lo que ella comunicó. Luego, vuelve a continuar). Belldandy: Es importante que haya igualdad entre todos nuestros participantes, por lo que sus compañeros y familiares de anime, no pueden participar, NO PUEDEN VOTAR PARA SALVAR A UNO DE LOS SUYOS, es decir, no pueden entrometerse en este show para nada, solo observar...Skuld me dijo que ella se había hecho cargo de esto...(Belldandy se queda algo preocupada y curiosa imaginándose que haría su hermanita, por su parte, Keiichi también y se imagina que Skuld se llevó a todos al cielo con memoria borrada y los dejó allá tranquilos y divirtiéndose mientras el show pasa). Bueno, entonces, ellos dependerán solo del cariño y punto de vista de todos ustedes. (El público vitorea porque les parece una buena medida). Belldandy: Ahora, vamos a enlazarnos por fin con Urd, para conocer a nuestros participantes. Antes, espero que todos recemos y les deseemos lo mejor, ojalá que la mayor experiencia que saquen sea de armonía y de conocerse unos a otros y formar lazos de amistad, creo que para mí, eso sería lo más preciado de esta aventura. (Todos ven medio raro a Belldandy, no creyendo su bondad y Keiichi solo sonríe con una gran gota en la cabeza, pensando que esa fue la razón por la que no podrían participar en el concurso...Belldandy se acerca a la pantalla gigante que esta en el estudio). Belldandy: Vamos a enlazarnos con Urd. (Aparece una Urd muy contenta y divertida con micrófono en mano, con un vestidito que no deja mucho a la imaginación en rojo, que hace que el público masculino tenga una epidemia de caras lobescas y narices sangradas (entre ellos Keiichi) y Belldandy se muera de la pena, Urd no parece avergonzada y saluda a su hermana con mucho entusiasmo, meneándose y dejando ver su escultural y hermosa silueta para envidia de las féminas presentes en el estudio o su admiración). Urd: ¡Hola, hola hermanita! Belldandy: Ho...hola Urd, te cedo la transmisión para que nos presentes a los participantes. Urd: ¡OK! (Ahora ya no hay enlace con el estudio de TV, y solo se ve a Urd, esperando que los helicópteros dejen salir a los participantes). Urd: ¡Esto es muy emocionante!, ya se está acercando el primer grupo de anime que concursará...solo espero que haya chicos guapos y very hot... (Tengan por seguro que en el estudio, Belldandy se muere de la pena). Urd: Aquí vienen los siete primeros, ellos son de...¡Shaman King! (Se acercan You, Hao, Len, Horohoro, Anna, Pilika y Ryu formados en fila de esta manera, y el primero es quien es agarrado por Urd por el cuello, y ambos ocupan toda la visión de la cámara. You viene medio dormido y pues no se da mucha cuenta de como está ataviada la exhuberante mujer que tiene a su lado). Urd: Hola hola guapo, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre y por qué estás participando en este show? You: Ah...ji, ji, ji...bueno...vengo algo dormido pero... Urd: No si ya me di cuenta... You: Perdón...pero soy You Asakura y participo porque Anita me lo pidió...ji, ji, si ella no gana, tengo que ser yo, para poder darle la vida de lujos y tranquilidad que desea... (Urd y él ven a Anna de reojo quien lo mira con ojos de pistola. You comienza a temblar y Urd a tenerle lástima) y se merece por supuesto...ji, ji, y pues como es mi prometida, debo concedérselo. Urd: Wow, así que tienes prometida...¿Y ya pensaron en la posibilidad de que conozcan a alguien más durante este show? ¿No temen romper su compromiso? (De nuevo, You ve de reojo a Anna quien ahora tiene llamas tras de sí y estrellas por ojos y está cruzada de brazos mirándole con ojos de pistola todavía, You se ríe nerviosamente temblando y Urd le tiene más lástima). You: No...ji, ji, eso no pasará....porque soy solo para ella.... Urd: Bueno, pues buena suerte You, y pásale por allá mira (y le señala al bosque, donde se ven luces más adelante) donde está Skuld. You: ¿No me perderé? Urd: No cariño... (ya algo desesperada) sigue la luz nada más...ándale... (Avienta a You suavemente con palmadas en la espalda para que se vaya. Luego, ve que sigue un chico parecido a él, pero que la mira sonriente y enigmáticamente, con un tinte perversillo en sus ojos negros. Sonríe coqueteándole con la mirada). Urd: ¿Y quién eres tú guapo? Hao: Soy Hao, hermosa mujer. Eres realmente una belleza. Urd: ¿De veras?...¿Te interesaría...? Hao: No perdemos nada con salir a cenar o pasear...ya que salga como ganador, claro está... Urd: Bueno precioso, ¿Por qué participas? Hao: Porque deseo ganarle a todos los que participan para que ven quien es el gran Hao...y pues si gano, que ganaré, tener dinero y poder es algo muy bueno, más si deseo volver a realizar mis planes maléficos...aunque quisiera mejor que me concedieran un deseo... (Hao se queda ido pensando en quien sabe que y Urd le abraza mirándole seductoramente). Urd: Espero que ganes guapote, sé que estás algo chiquito para mí pero estás...para comerte a besos... Hao: ¿En serio?... (como haciéndose el inocente y volviendo de su ensueño, la abraza por la cintura y ella comienza a acariciarle el cabello, susurrándose ambos halagos). Len: ¡¿PODRIAN TERMINAR YA DE LIGAR?!...¡AUN HAY GENTE AQUI! Horohoro: ¡SI MALDITA SEA!...¡DEJA DE DECIR PAYASADAS, CLON MALHECHO PIROMANIACO! (Hao y Urd los ven con ojos asesinos y furiosos, ellos se despiden y Hao se va ofendido). Len: Así está mejor...soy Len Urd: Lo siento, tendrás que irte al final niño tiburón, con tu amiguito de pelos parados... Horohoro: ¿QUE DIJISTE? Urd: AL FINAL, LOS DOS, ANDANDO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PATEE EL TRASERO PARA ENVIARLOS PERSONALMENTE YO... (Len acepta echando chispas y diciendo cosas en voz baja y a Horohoro, su hermana lo agarra y ella misma lo patea para que se vaya tras Len, Horohoro se va diciendo maldiciones en voz baja y echando humo. Urd se encuentra con una chica rubia que la mira seriamente con frialdad y una vena pulsándole la sien). Urd: Sigamos contigo chica. Anna: Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar mucho dinero y poder, para realizar mi plan de modernizar y extender Las aguas termales de Funbari, para tener una vida tranquila y de comodidad y lujo con mi futuro esposo You. Aunque aquí tal vez tenga que hacer cosas que hago que otros hagan por mí. Urd: Wow... (La ve y piensa que es medio amargada) ¿Oye y no temes perder a tu novio en manos de otra?...¿O que tú Anna: Ya no más preguntas. (Anna se va dejándola con la palabra en la boca y Urd se queda algo enfadada y molesta...y ve que sigue otra chica, pero esta la ve suplicante y apenada). Pilika: Srita. Urd, perdone a mi hermano tonto y a Anna y al chico tiburón... Len: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! Horohoro: ¡NO LE GRITES A MI HERMANA! (Urd y Pilika no les hacen caso mientras pelean). Pilika: Yo la admiro mucho, quiero ser como usted de elegante y bonita, mi nombre es Pilika y participo porque deseo extender el campo de flores de mi hermano tonto y yo...y pues también, tener dinero para comprarme cositas... Urd: Bueno chica, eres bastante linda, puedo darte unos consejos para vestirte y actuar, sabes, serías una gran alumna y Pilika: ¡¿De verdad?! Horohoro: ¡NO LE ESTES DANDO IDEAS A MI HERMANA BRUJA! (Pilika y Urd lo ven enojadas queriéndolo matar y lo ignoran, Pilika se despide de Urd muy entusiasmada e ignorando a su hermano se va. Urd se vuelve y se asusta con el raro hombre que la está esperando con una sonrisa según él de conquistador y un raro peinado de tres churros en la cabeza). Urd: ¡Madre santa!...me asustaste... Ryu: Linda srita., yo soy Ryu con su espada de madera... (El saca un cepillo y comienza a peinarse ante una shockeada Urd que sabe que le está tirando los perros y se aleja poco a poco de él). Ryu: Yo por usted, sería capaz de abandonar ahora mismo este concurso... (Ryu le toma una mano y le sonríe según él, seductoramente, pero esto solo asusta más a Urd y se aleja apenada pero horrorizada a la vez, le dice que él no es su tipo de hombre. Ryu se queda desanimado con la cara shockeada y murmurando que querría ser como Hao y preguntándose mil veces ¿POR QUE?). Urd: ¿Me...me dirás por qué participas?... Ryu: Bueno...quiero encontrar mi lugar favorito...pero mi mayor deseo es conocer a todas las lindas damitas que participan y ver si en ellas, encuentro a la que se gane mi corazón por siempre... Urd: Pues...suerte compadre, la simpatía es muy importante para muchas de ellas, seguro... (Ryu se va llorando con su comentario y Urd algo apenada se pone de malas al ver que sigue el niño tiburón....perdón, digo Len). Len: Mi nombre es Len Tao y participo porque deseo ganarles a todos, demostrarles que grande soy, solo deseo eso, pues no estoy muy necesitado de dinero, en realidad soy rico y poderoso (Len habla muy orgullosamente y Urd lo ve con desagrado, Len sonríe con su sonrisa patentada) y pues si gano, no estará de más pedir un deseo, aunque tendré que pensarlo bien porque como casi tengo todo... Urd: Gracias niño, pásale ya por allá... (Len la ve enojado y ella ya casi lo corre empujándole). Len: ¡Porque soy un caballero...me detengo...! Urd: Ah...solo faltas tú... (Dice al ver que Len se fue ya y Horohoro la mira arrebatándole el micrófono, ella se le va encima queriendo quitárselo). Horohoro: ¡Soy Horohoro y participo porque deseo lo mismo que mi hermana! Urd: No sabía esos gustos tuyos...pero puedo ayudarte también... (Urd le dice esto burlonamente y quitándole el micrófono al fin, Horohoro la ve como no entendiendo y luego se enfurece). Horohoro: ¡NO ME REFERIA A TODO BRUJA! Urd: ¡Ya vete que ya viene el siguiente grupo y verte me da tiña! (Urd le da una patada en el trasero que lo lanza por los aires y se pierde en la inmensidad del bosque...el grupo de Yugioh se acerca en fila). Urd: ¡Hola hola! (Dice acomódandose el vestido y olvidando a Horohoro y Len. Yugi es el primero y la ve algo apenado, pero ella lo hace que se le acerque y él sonríe nerviosamente...Joey la ve como no creyendo aquella visión, Seto no está poniendo atención a nada, Pegasus simplemente está riéndose solo y Tristan igual que Joey...Mai y Tea ven a Urd con admiración). Urd: Vamos pequeñín, no me temas...no te comeré...Ellos son de ¡Yugioh! Yugi: Eh...sí... Urd: Dime tu nombre y porque estás aquí. Yugi: Bueno...soy Yugi Mouto y estoy aquí porque me gustaría ganar para darle una mejor vida a mi abuelito y que tenga una tienda más grande y pues también para ayudar a mis amigos y quizá cumplirle algún deseo a Yami también. Urd: ¡Es cierto!...tú tienes permiso del loquero del programa para usar tus dos...bueno tú sabes, solo tómate tus píldoras, ¿Vale? Yugi: Pe...pero...no estoy enfermo...de verdad alguien más vive dentro de mí... Urd: Sí, sí, como digas chiquitín... (Urd con cara maternal se lo abraza y Yugi se hunde en la inmensidad de ya sabrán que...cuando lo suelta, apenas puede respirar y está hiper rojo de la pena). Urd: Pasa entonces Yugi, y recuerda cuidarte....eh... (Lo hace marcharse como a You y sigue con Joey). Joey: Bueno, si no me conoces todavía, yo soy Joey y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar dinero para mi familia y fama y todo eso, además, creo que debería ganar gente que de verdad necesite el dinero y no NIÑOS RICOS QUE SON CREIDOS Y NO NECESITAN ESTAR AQUI, Y ALEGAN QUE QUIEREN EXPERIENCIA O PORQUE QUIEREN GANARLE A TODOS Y QUE VEAN LO GRANDES QUE SON... (Joey ve de reojo a Seto quien lo mira como si fuera una mosca la que hablara y Urd viendo como está la tensión entre esos dos, con Joey enojado por su indiferencia, decide dejarle ir, pero desde el bosque, se escucha alguien que grita: "¡¿QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO DE MI?!...¡ME CAYO UNA PEDRADA!). Urd: Pasa entonces, Joey y suerte, bomboncito... (El se va apenado por su halago y sigue Seto, quien deja apantallada a Urd, pero él está serio como siempre e inmediatamente habla). Seto: Soy Seto Kaiba, seguro me conoces, y estoy participando porque deseo ganar, nunca le digo no aun desafío, aun si es algo tan estúpido como esto...y pues si gano, será extra para mi fortuna y me gustaría callarle la boca a algunos perros insignificantes...tal vez pida algo que me haga falta, pero necesito pensarlo. Urd: Ya....ya...veo... ("¡QUE MANGAZO DE HOMBRE!")... Seto: ¿Ya me puedo ir? (Urd asiente nerviosa...¡¿Ella nerviosa?! y Seto se marcha, Urd lo ve por detrás y le chifla y le grita que que buen trasero se carga. Seto se para y continúa su camino algo más nervioso). Urd: ¡Qué hombre mas buenote!... (Ve quien sigue y se pone profesional. Es otro hombre pero raro). Pegasus: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Pegasus y estoy aquí porque deseo de nuevo empezar a planear como dominar el mundo y ser famoso y temido...ja, ja, luego de mi fallo...este premio podría ayudarme muchísimo...y tal vez, si pueden concederme algo que mi corazón desea fervientemente... (De pronto se pone solemne y melancólico, Urd le da un pañuelo y Pegasus se va ahora riéndose como loco y Urd se queda viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro). Mai: Hola, mi nombre es Mai Valentine y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar mucho dinero y poder, para comprarme muchas cosas, como las que una belleza como yo se merece...sabes Urd, yo también te admiro, tu belleza y tu actitud de saber que te mereces lo mejor por ser una mujer hermosa. Urd: ¡Estoy tan halagada Mai!, espero que logres tu cometido y ya que salgas podemos ser muy buenas amigas, sabes, juntas podríamos conquistar un millar de hombres, con talento y belleza... Mai: Claro que sí, cuenta con ello. (Las dos se despiden cariñosamente como si fueran amigas de hace rato y Mai se marcha. Tea es la siguiente y ve algo shockeada a Urd por la actitud de ella y Mai). Tea: Hola, soy Tea y estoy participando para ganar y así poder pagar mis estudios para ser una gran bailarina...y pues también para ayudar a mis amigos...y divertirme con ellos. Urd: Es una buena idea chica, suerte en ello y si puedes vigila a tu amiguito del collar raro, para que se tome sus píldoras y no se nos ponga raro... (Ella se lo dice en susurros y preocupada, Tea la ve como no entendiendo). Tea: Pe...pero...Yugi no está enfermo... Urd: Que bien lo apoyas...anda, ve ya... (Tea se marcha confusa y el último es Tristan quien parece muy contento). Urd: Bueno bueno, dime tu nombre chaval y tu razón de participar. Tristan: Mi nombre es Tristan y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar mucho dinero para mi diversión y mis amigos...pero bueno, principalmente... (Se pone algo rojo y Urd, curiosa pícara le insiste que continúe). Tristan: Pues...¡Que lo sepa todo el mundo!...¡QUIERO GANAR PORQUE DESEO CASARME CON LA HERMANA DE JOEY, SERENITY Y TENER UNA GRAN VIDA JUNTOS SIN PREOCUPARNOS POR NADA MAS QUE NUESTRO AMOR! (Desde el bosque, de nuevo, una voz macabra y enojada se deja oír, asustando a Tristan e incluso Urd). Joey: ¡¿CON QUE CASARTE CON MI HERMANITA EH?!...¡YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUES AQUI TRISTAN!...¡VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! (Tristan y Urd se abrazan nerviosamente escuchándole). Tea: Por favor Joey...no hagas escándalo... Yugi: Además, el deseo de Tristan es muy bonito... Pegasus: Ay sí bobo, ya cállate y déjalo ser feliz...hazle caso a tus amiguitos... Mai: Joey querido, debes dejar de ser tan celoso... Seto: Nos estás dejando en rídiculo... Joey: ¡DEJENME EN PAZ, TRISTAN, YA VERAS, PATEARE TU TRASERO Y...(El sonido de censurar, clásico en la TV, se deja oír un momento)... Urd: Creo que ahí te hablan compadre...anda avanza porque el siguiente grupo ya llegó. Tristan: Pe...pero... (Urd le sonríe compadeciéndole y lo hace irse como a You y Yugi. El grupo de Rurouni Kenshin se acerca en fila). Urd: Aquí tenemos a los chicos de ¡Rurouni Kenshin! y la primera es esta chica linda pelirroja. Kenshin: Disculpa que te interrumpa pero...soy un chico... (Dice sonriendo algo apenado). Urd: Uy perdón...es que están tan mono...en fin, dime tu nombre y porque participas. Kenshin: Bueno...soy Kenshin Himura y participo porque deseo darle una mejor vida a Kaoru... (El sonríe nervioso y algo sonrojado, Kaoru desde su lugar en la fila murmura su nombre con ojos de borrego enamorado y los otros la ven como bicho raro). Urd: También tienes novia...¿No temes perderla en manos de alguien más de este show? Kenshin: No. Creo y confío plenamente en Kaoru. Urd: Tú también tienes permiso del loquero para...bueno, digamos para actuar de otra manera por si tus estúpidos compañeros te colman la paciencia. Tómate tus píldoras, ¿Vale? Kenshin: Eso no pasará...ja, ja, ja... (El se despide y Urd lo ve algo seriamente...recuerda que es el legendario destajador y agradece no estar en su equipo. Kaoru se acerca aun embobada por lo dicho por Kenshin). Urd: Supongo que tú eres Kaoru... Yahiko: ¿Lo supiste por su cara tan estúpida? (Kaoru, ahora furiosa, le da de golpes con su espada de madera, hasta dejarlo inconciente en el piso. Urd la ve asustada y prefiere que siga la entrevista sin decir nada). Kaoru: Discúlpelo...es muy maleducado...mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar y poder pasar una vida feliz con Kenshin...protegerlo de todos los enemigos que se hizo cuando era un psicópata y no tener la necesidad de andar en el mundo animero otra vez...no luego del final que nos dieron... Urd: ¡Mucha suerte entonces, Kaoru! (Urd la deja ir viéndole aun la espada en la mano y algo molesta y sigue con Sanosuke, quien parece también estar enfermo y sintiéndose mal con la cara verde. Urd lo ve con desagrado y asco). Urd: ¿Qué...qué...tienes en la camisa?....¿De qué...son esas manchas?...¡Tú fuiste quien vomitó en el helicóptero! (El asiente y haciendo una cara rara, se agacha y vuelve a vomitar, sus compañeros lo ven con asco y se alejan, incluso la misma Urd). Sanosuke: Mi nombre...es Sanosuke Sagara y estoy...participando para ganar mucho dinero...¡ESE MALDITO APARATO RARO ME MAREO MUCHO!... (Sanosuke se va queriendo vomitar otra vez, dejando a Urd asqueada. Al ver que sigue Aoshi, vuelve a ponerse contenta e intenta coquetearle, pero él está muy serio tipo Kaiba y la ve indiferentemente). Urd: Hola guapo...¿Por qué participas y cuál es tu nombre bomboncito? Aoshi: Soy Aoshi Shinomori y participo porque deseo ganar. (Contesta secamente y la deja con la palabra en la boca, yéndose. Ella no se molesta sino que le chifla y le dice también, que tiene un gran trasero que presumir. El se hace que no la oye, o no la oyó en realidad...al volverse Urd, ve que una chica la está mirando muy feo, furiosa y casi asesinándola con los ojos). Urd: No me digas...eres su mujer... Misao: ¡Eso no te importa!... (Contesta algo sonrojada) ¡Solo deja en paz a mi señor Aoshi...¿Oíste?! Urd: Que carácter... Misao: Además... (Se dirige a la cámara con mirada determinada) ¡Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi y participo porque quiero concederle ese orgullo a mi señor Aoshi, para que vea que haré lo que sea por él, y para recuperar el orgullo de los Oniwabanshuu con dinero y poder!...¡Voten por esta linda chica! (Misao se ríe contenta y se va luego, dejando a Urd algo enfadada y sigue con otra mujer, una que ríe con una mano en su boca, cubriéndose y que parece traviesa). Megumi: Que lástima me da esa niña...no sabe que yo seré la ganadora...jo, jo...mi nombre es Megumi y participo porque deseo ganar dinero para abrir mi propio hospital de lo mejor equipado, para no sufrir de pobreza y ayudar a mis pacientes que no tienen con que pagar, para mejorarme como doctora...y tal vez para burlarme de algunos compañeros y fastidiar a los otros...que divertido es esto...jo, jo... Urd: Sí que lo será Megumi, estaré siguiéndote de cerca. (Megumi se va y Urd recoge del piso a Yahiko, a quien todos solo hacían a un lado para avanzar y este medio despierta todo golpeado). Yahiko: Yo...so...Yahiko Myoujin...y estoy par...cipan...do...porque deseo....ganar diner...y poner...mi...ropio...doujo...y casar...con...Tsubame... Urd: Un bonito sueño corazón, anda, vete ya y sigue las luces, anda que ya viene el siguiente grupo... (Urd lo hace irse como Yugi y You, y ve avanzar al chico tambaleante suspirando aliviada de que no se le muriera a ella ahí. El grupo de Inuyasha llega hasta ella, el primero es el mismo Inuyasha que viene exaltado y suspirando agitadamente, mirando a todos lados como un animal acechado por una presa y de muy visible mal humor). Urd: ¡Bienvenido grupo de Inuyasha!...aquí tenemos al primero que parece ser un perrito...bueno, lindura dime tu nombre y tu razón de estar aquí... (Ella intenta acariciarle las orejas e Inuyasha gruñe y casi le pesca la mano entre los colmillos, Urd grita asustada y Kagome aplaca a Inuyasha con un "¡SIENTATE!". Inuyasha termina estampado en el piso pero parece más tranquilo). Aome: Discúlpelo, es que el helicóptero lo puso nervioso... Urd: No hay problema...mientras lo hayan vacunado contra la rabia... Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué dijiste mujer?!... Urd: Dime tu nombre y tu razón de participar, perrito. Inuyasha: ¡Mi nombre es Inuyasha y ya deberías saberlo porque soy famoso entre los mounstros!...¡Participo porque deseo ganar y ser el más fuerte y reconocido entre ellos!...¡Y ESE MALDITO PAJARO DE METAL ME PUSO DE MUY MAL HUMOR! (Inuyasha se va corriendo dejando a Urd shockeada y sin habla). Kagome: El es siempre así... Urd: Bueno, no me dejo despedirle...en fin... Kagome: Soy Kagome Higurashi y participo porque deseo ganar y tener muchas cosas para mí y mi familia...¡Y no tiene que ver con ese estúpido de Inuyasha! Urd: Pero yo no te he dicho nada de eso... (Kagome se ríe nerviosa y Urd la ve con una gran gota de paciencia, la chica se despide sonrojada y se va. Urd ve que sigue un joven muy guapo pero tipo Kaiba y Aoshi, que se parece en algo al perro rabioso, perdón, Inuyasha. De inmediato se pone coqueta). Urd: Hola lindura...¿Cuál es tu nombre y por qué participas? Sesshoumaru: Soy Sesshoumaru y participo porque deseo ganarles a todos estos seres inferiores y tontos...es un concurso estúpido pero dan una recompensa y nunca está de más obtener algo a cambio. Urd: ¿Me dirás que deseas? (Sesshoumaru la ve fríamente con cierta vena pulsándole en la sien. Urd lo ve haciéndole ojitos y él termina por irse sin decir nada más. Urd suspira algo decepcionada. "¿Por qué me gustan más los del tipo que no me hacen caso?"...pero se compone al ver a un joven que le toma la mano y se la besa con delicadeza, mirándole intensamente). Miroku: Hermosa dama, no se preocupe, si él no quiso atender sus hermosos minutos, yo estoy listo para lo que usted desee. Urd: Gracias guapo caballero... Miroku: Mi nombre es Miroku, y estoy en este divertido programa porque deseo conocer hermosas mujeres que deseen compartir conmigo su tiempo, si gano, que eso espero por ustedes bellas mujeres de todo tamaño color y sabor del público, quiero crear un gran futuro para las mujeres que se crucen en mi camino buscando felicidad y me den hijos, todos tendrán dinero y lo necesario para vivir y convertirse en hombres de provecho y bien como su padre. Urd: ¡Cuenta conmigo bombón! (Miroku le vuelve a besar la mano pero esta vez se le ve más una cara lobezca al verle el escote pronunciado de su vestido y los dos sienten detrás de él, a una mujer echando chispas y temblando furiosa). Urd: ¿Es tu novia? Miroku: No, lamentablemente no, ella no comprende mis necesidades... Urd: Yo puedo hacerlo... (La chica ahora rechina los dientes y Urd prefiere dejar ir a su Romeo, quien se marcha muy confiado. Urd ve a la chica quien la mira asesinándola con los ojos y súper enojada). Urd: ¿Te gusta ese bomboncito de chocolate? Sango: ¡CLARO QUE NO COMO SE TE OCURRE! Kikyou: No si se nota... Sango: ¡CALLATE ROBAALMAS Y ROBANOVIOS MUERTA!...¡Mi nombre es Sango y estoy participando porque deseo ganar y no sé que haré con el premio pero vengo a ganar! Naraku: ¿No vendrías más bien a cuidar que al monje no se le vayan las manos a otras cosas? Sango: ¡CALLATE MANDRIL ASQUEROSO! (Sango se va aun furiosa y Urd la ve irse riéndose divertida. Se vuelve a la cámara con una mirada pícara). Urd: Haremos una pausa para ir a comerciales y luego seguiremos conociendo a nuestros participantes que faltan, veremos que otros hotties aparecen por aquí y parece que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé...jo, jo. jo...("Ya me río como esa mujer Megumi"...) ¡Vamos a comerciales! (Corte a comerciales). 


End file.
